This invention relates to electronic watches having a high frequency standard oscillator driving a low frequency electro-mechanical transducer through an electronic divider. In the art, where watches are driven by tuning forks and other mechanical oscillators, the oscillation of such mechanical oscillators is sustained even if the battery for the driving circuit is temporarily disconnected, as by a shock to the watch case. In other words, mechanical oscillators such as tuning forks have a memory of the time, which permits such constructions to neither lose nor gain time even if the connection to the battery is momentarily opened, as by a shock.
On the other hand, the divider and oscillator circuitry of electronic watches have no such memory, so that when the power supply is cut off, timekeeping by the divider is affected. The arrangement according to the invention teaches an arrangement for protecting electronic watches from such momentary cut-off of the power supply.